During competitive games and other types of events held in large venues, groups of people often make efforts to generate loud expressions of enthusiasm or to cheer for a sports team, or to audibly affirm a person or a cause. However, persons desiring to generate such expressions often find themselves limited generating vocal expressions of limited duration and volume. While various devices are available to otherwise generate expressive sounds, these are often large or cumbersome to carry and are normally not available for purchase at the venue. It is desirable to provide an apparatus which can easily be made available at such events for a nominal cost.